world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012314nullnate
10:13 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling acquiredCarne AC at 22:13 -- 10:13 AG: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrantshitnullbeau 10:13 AG: here read this and let me know if you have any questions 10:13 AC: uhh 10:13 AG: I'm doing the rounds with all of the humans 10:13 AC: ok 10:20 AC: uhh 10:20 AC: this is pretty confusing 10:21 AG: any particular part 10:21 AC: is the whole part particular enough? 10:22 AC: like is there a chart or something? 10:26 AG: uhm no 10:26 AG: the relationships correspond to your card suits though apparently 10:26 AC: what? 10:27 AG: hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades 10:27 AC: ok 10:27 AC: why not? 10:27 AG: wh.. why not what 10:28 AC: makes about as much sense as anything else I've heard 10:28 AG: pfffhahaha 10:28 AG: now imagine how I feel finding out you guys have a million watered down moirails and only one reproductive quadrant! 10:29 AG: and you carry live young in your stomachs 10:29 AG: that's fucking awful 10:29 AC: oh shit 10:29 AC: I just realized 10:30 AC: Doir and I are the only dudes left 10:30 AG: yeah. we've gotta figure out some way around all of our species' reproductive issues 10:31 AG: I guess the twinks still have their method preserved but the humans and trolls are in for a world of trouble 10:31 AC: I'm probably going to regret asking 10:31 AC: but how are trolls made? 10:32 AG: genetic material is collected from red and black pairings 10:32 AC: red and black? 10:32 AG: ... yes, flushed and pitch. 10:32 AG: hearts and spades. 10:32 AC: ok 10:33 AG: then they put all of the genetic material together and usually someone would, uh. well, I don't really know so much. implant the mother grub, I guess, and then she bears a batch of grubs 10:33 AC: yep 10:33 AC: I regret asking 10:34 AG: ehehehe 10:34 AG: I got to witness human style birth first hand 10:34 AG: and was covered in birth fluid 10:34 AG: so I definitely got the worst of the bargain I promise 10:34 AC: wait 10:34 AC: what? 10:35 AG: our team's first planet. 10:35 AG: the denizen was an infant that didn't want to leave its womb. we had to travel there and convince it to leave so it could unlock our gate. 10:35 AG: I gave it an orchid. 10:35 AC: ewww 10:36 AG: yeah, seriously 10:42 AC: I'm reading through this thing again 10:42 AC: I'm a paranoid grouch? 10:48 AG: hahaha 10:48 AG: I mean maybe I'm off base but aren't you 10:49 AC: a bit 10:49 AG: ehehehe 10:50 AC: really not funny 10:51 AG: if you say so 10:53 AC: I know I'm messed up 10:53 AC: doesn't mean I like other people saying it 10:54 AG: well, luckily you don't get to control what I say! 10:54 AG: you humans are so touchy about that stuff. 10:54 AG: I freely admit I'm a neurotic bitch. 10:54 AG: You have to be self aware, Nate. 10:55 AC: not exactly my strong suit 10:55 AG: it'll come in time 10:55 AG: hopefully! P: 10:56 AC: ughh, a reminder of another thing I'm shit at 10:57 AG: wow okay debbie downer 10:57 AG: I'll let you wallow in your own misery if you'd like 10:57 AG: or if you have any questions about the quadrant shit I can answer them 10:57 AG: this isn't really a productive conversation if all you're going to do is self deprecate and feel sorry for yourself 10:58 AC: well, that's what you interupted me doing 10:58 AG: don't you get bored of doing the same thing all of the time ehehe 10:59 AC: yeah, but there's not much else to do 11:00 AG: I mean, I wish you guys would hurry up and finish your world quest 11:00 AG: all I've been doing in this game is waiting around like a chump for my eyes to heal or for other chumps to stop being chumps 11:01 AC: ehh, that's what you get when you leave everything to teenagers 11:03 AG: haha inorite 11:04 AG: well uh I've leave you to it 11:04 AG: try not to have too much fun 11:04 AG: goodbye human nate 11:04 AC: I won't 11:04 AG: sigh 11:04 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling acquiredCarne AC at 23:04 --